


Fighting and Forgiving

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Bucky, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Steve and Bucky get into a fight that wont end very well.





	Fighting and Forgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> It's been a while since I updated. I got a new pc and had to update stuff. I had a few stressing last weeks but now I'm back and I try to upload at least once a week.
> 
> I wish you fun by reading this piece.  
> Please remember that english is not my first language.
> 
> Have fun ^^

“Steve. I got something for him.”

“No. Let go!”

“But I made something for your sheep. Let me give it to him.”

“Noooo. Let go, Bucky!” The shouting of the boys has increased in the last few seconds. Y/N looks up, puts her book aside and makes her way to the playroom. “What are you two do-” She is abruptly interrupted of the sight that greets her. Steve and Bucky are standing in the middle of the room. Papers, legos, cars and other toys scattered the room around them. Steve holds his sheep in his hands, desperately trying to get it away from Bucky’s grip, who holds one of the toy’s legs in his hands. “Bucky. Let go of Steve’s sheep. You’ll break it!” She makes a step forward but as soon as she does a ripping sounds through the room. Steve stumbles back and falls to the ground while Bucky just takes a step back. For a second everything goes silent, then a sob escapes Steve as he stares at his sheep which now is missing a leg. “S-Steve, I-I’m sorry.”

“I hate you! You hurt Cloudy. I told you to let go.” Steve stands up. He throws an angry look at Bucky and rips the leg out of Bucky’s hands. Tears stream down his cheeks as he runs out of the room. In the doorstep beside Y/N he turns around. “I don’t want to be your brother anymore.” Then he storms off. “Steve!” Bucky tries to follow him but Y/N catches him. He struggles in her arms but she tightens her grip on him and crouches down in front of him. “Bucky, give him some time. What was that all about?”

“I-I made a cape for Steve’s sheep. I wanted to s-surprise him, but- He wouldn’t give it to me.” Now tears fall down his cheeks as well and he begins to shake. “I-I’m sorry, mommy!”

“Hey. Shh. It’s okay, Bucky. But you have to learn to listen to your brother. If Steve says you have to stop, then you really have stop. Now he’s angry at you and I can’t say that you don’t deserve it.” She strokes him through his long hair and kisses his forehead. “I’ll go and talk to him and then we two try to get the sheep fixed, okay?” Bucky nods and slings his arms around her neck. “Will you tell him that I’m sorry?”

“I will, but I can’t promise you that he will forgive you just now. He has to be really sad, so you have to wait a while.”

“Okay.” Bucky’s voice is silent and Y/N can hear the guilt it is filled with. She kisses him again, on the cheek this time, then she walks out of the room as well and leaves a sad and guilty looking Bucky behind.

She walks through their apartment and search for the little boy. He’s not in his and Bucky’s room and he is not in his or Bucky’s adult rooms. The living room and the kitchen are empty as well. She debates with herself if Steve could have left their apartment but he’s not the kind of kid that just leaves. At least not before telling her. Since Bucky got lost one time, the two children always tell her were they want to go and if they want her or somebody else to join them. But usually the two go out together. Y/N shakes her head. “He wouldn’t leave like that, even when he’s angry.” She makes her way into her room and promptly sees him sitting on her bed. Tears roll down his cheeks as he stares at his damaged stuff friend in his arms. Steve had draped Y/N’s blanket around himself and Y/N thinks that she sees a bit of the fabric of her night shirt that he probably had thrown on to feel more comforted. She sits down beside him and looks at him. “Hey, Stevie.” Steve says nothing. He just stares down at his friend. “Stevie. Your brother is really sorry.”

“He’s not my brother. I don’t like him anymore.”

“I know you’re angry, but he didn’t mean to hurt Cloudy. Can I see it?” Steve looks at her then down at his sheep. He hesitates for a moment but eventually passes the plushie to her. “Hmm. It ripped of on its seam. Will you let me fix it?”

“Can you?”

“I can try at least.”

“I… W-will it hurt?”

“No. I’ll be gentle. I promise.”

“Okay.” Steve’s eyes the sheep with a sad look as Y/N puts it on her bedside table. “Do you want to play now?”

“I don’t know. I don’t like Bucky anymore. I don’t want to play with him.”

“That’s okay. He knows that you’re sad and angry. I talked to him and he will leave you alone if you tell him to.” Steve nods at her. Then he pushes himself against her side and hugs her middle. “I love you mommy.”

“I love you, too.” She places a kiss on top of his head and watches as the little boy climbs down. He slips back out of her shirt, passes it to her and runs out into the playroom. She can hear Bucky apologizing again, but he doesn’t get an answer from Steve. She sighs. _So, he decided to ignore him. That won’t go very well._

* * *

 

The next day Y/N sits in the living room, looking through the hall into the playroom of her boys. Steve had refused to talk to Bucky the last day and continues it today, too. She sees Bucky who slowly walks up to Steve. “S-Stevie? I’m sorry. Do you want to play with James?” He holds out his bear to the younger boy but Steve just draws his picture. He does not look up and he doesn’t talk to his brother. Bucky lets his arms sink slowly, head hanging. Y/N hears him sniffling. She feels sad for the boy. He tried to apologize a lot the last day but Steve wouldn’t hear anything about it. And today will be the same how it seems. Bucky comes shuffling out of the room and sits down next to Y/N. He has his bear on his lap and sniffles again. “C’mere, Bucky. Help me fix Cloudy. Maybe he forgives you then, hm?”

“Okay.” She stands up, picks up the sheep and its leg from her bedroom and takes out a needle and some yarn. Then she sits down at the couch again and shows Bucky how to sew the leg on the sheep again. It takes nearly forty-five minutes for the boy to do so, but he manages and Y/N has to admit that he concentrates and works really neat and enduring. She feels a little proud of the boy. Not every child at the age of four would be so demanding on ending a task like this. And she thinks that he looks a little happier than he did before. “Can I show Stevie now?”

“Yes. Go on.” She smiles kindly at him as the boy grabs the sheep and runs up to Steve. Y/N observes how Bucky reluctantly walks up to Steve. He reaches out and touches the blonde’s shoulder. But Steve slaps his hand away and glares at him. Y/N is about to stand up but stops in her tracks. “S-Stevie. Me and mommy put Cloudy’s leg back. He looks like before. I’m sorry that I hurt Cloudy.” Steve eyes his sheep suspiciously but takes it back. He bends the leg for and back and eventually hugs it to his chest. “C-can we play now? Please?”

“No!” Steve stands up, still glaring at Bucky and walks out of the room into his and Bucky’s bedroom. Y/N watches him leave. As the door closes, she looks back at Bucky who now sinks to the ground and rolls into a little boy. His cries aren’t really loud but she can still hear him and it breaks her heart. She walks over to him and takes him into her arms. _This will be worse than I thought it would be._

* * *

 

Y/N sits on the kitchen island in the common room, head in her hands. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes just as she hears steps behind her. “Oh, Y/N! I’m glad to see you. I was going to ask yo- Are you okay?” Tony takes a seat beside her on the bar stool and turns to look at her. Y/N looks up and gives him a tired smile. “I’m fine. It’s just a little chaotic at the moment.”

“Chaotic? It’s boring.”

“For you, perhaps. But in our apartment, I would say there is thick air. Steve and Bucky are fighting. It’s really not funny.”

“Why are they fighting?”

“Bucky broke Cloudy, Steve’s sheep. Now Steve is super mad at him and refuses to play or speak with him. I’m actually glad that he’s not refusing to sleep in the same room as Buck. But it’s nerve wrecking. The fight started two days ago. And Steve’s still mad even after Bucky repaired the sheep.” While Tony looked confused and amused of the story a few seconds ago, by the time Y/N told him when it did start his expression changes in one of pure confusion. “Why didn’t you do something about it then?”

“I don’t want to. I mean I’m giving advices but it is important for them to learn how to fight and that it is part of life. But most importantly is that they learn to forgive another. But I didn’t think that Steve could be so stubborn.”

“You do know how he is as an adult, do you?” Now Tony’s amused smile reappears again. Y/N rolls her eyes and leans back a little, so that her back hits the edge of the counter. “Of course, I do. But I never imaged that it would be the same as a three-year-old. Still, I don’t want to intervene. They have to figure this out alone.”

“I think you should intervene if I look you over. You seem to be exhausted.”

“I am. Actually, I might be too stubborn to admit that they can’t solve this alone.”

“See.” Tony pats her leg as he jumps down from the bar stool. “Call me if you need anything.” Y/N looks after him as he leaves the room again. She just wonders what he had wanted her help for. She takes a deep breath and grabs a mug from a shelf, fills it with hot water and a teabag and goes back into her apartment. It’s silent as she enters, just like the last two days. Each boy plays for himself. They don’t talk. They don’t look at each other, at least Steve doesn’t look at Bucky. “Okay, boys. Get dressed. We go out.” Both kids look up in confusion but none of them makes a move to stand up. “Hurry. We leave in two minutes.” She turns around and leaves them.

 

* * *

 

Y/N leans back against the tree. She has dragged the boys into a park near the compound, so they can play with other children. She has grabbed the book she is reading and some lunch. Now after two hours outside she doesn’t get any complaints from each of them, so she decides to get into her book fully. She doesn’t know how long she sits there, but she’s suddenly ripped from the book’s world as someone calls her name. “Hey, Y/N?” Y/N looks up from her book in surprise. In front of her stands Nat. “Nat. You’re back. I thought you would come back tomorrow.”

“Yeah, no. Finished earlier than expected.” Nat smiles down at her and takes a place beside Y/N. “How did you know I’m here?”

“Tony told me. I wanted to give you and the boys something, but-” Y/N still looks at her as Natasha stops speaking, confusion clearly on her face. “Yes?”

“As I got here, I saw Bucky sitting on one of the benches and he was crying. Do you know something about that?” Y/N realizes that she he lost track on her boys, too, which is actually not a good thing while they were both little. Y/N’s gaze switches to Steve who is playing on the swings. Alone. Then her eyes search for Bucky and find him on a bench a little off of the playground. She sighs and puts her book down in the grass beside her. “I can think of what might be happening here. Would you look after Steve for a moment?”

“Sure.” Nat shrugs and Y/N stands up, walking past her friend with a smile and to the bench Bucky is currently sitting on. “Hey, Buck. What’s wrong?”

“S-Steve w-won’t play with me. He will n-never be my brother again.”

“No, sweetie. He just needs some time. He will forgive you and want to be your brother again.” Bucky shakes his head desperately and leans on Y/N’s arm, hiding his face in her shoulder. Now his silent sobs turn into a fully loud crying which you only can hear from desperate and helpless children.

“Bucky.” Y/N’s voice is silent and filled with compassion. She pulls the boy onto her lap and draws circles on his back. She places a few kisses to his head and rocks back and forth. “M-mommy?”

“Yes?”

“M-my tummy hurts.” She looks down at him and sees now that he is indeed holding his stomach with his arms. “That’s probably because you’re crying. It will go away in a bit.” She kisses his temple and lays her chin on top of his head, still running her hand over his back. “Mommy, I want to go home.”

“Okay. Let go home then.” Y/N stands up, Bucky still pressed to her chest and walks back to Nat. She is at the swings, talking to Steve about something Y/N can’t really catch up to. The blonde boy looks up as he sees Y/N and smiles at her for a second. As his eyes meet the figure of Bucky, his smile vanishes and Y/N swears that she sees concern and sadness for a brief second before Steve looks away. “Hey, Stevie. Bucky’s not feeling well. He wants to go home. Do you want to come with me?” Steve seems to think for a second than he nods. “Will you come with us aunt Nat?”

“Sure.”

“Up.” Steve reaches up with his arms and Nat automatically scoops him up into her arms. “You know Y/N. I think they both are as cute as Clint’s kids. I really can’t decide if I like them more than as kids or as adults.”

“Believe me. It’s way less stressful when they’re grown up. This fight would have been solved with a punch in the face.”

“What fight?”

“I tell you later. Let’s pick up my stuff and go home.” Nat looks at her a little confused but shrugs her shoulders which makes Steve giggle because of the motion, that shakes him in her arms. Y/N looks down at Bucky and finds that he has a frown on his face but seems to have calmed down a bit.

At home Bucky starts crying again. He complains again that his tummy hurts and Y/N’s a bit concerned. She had put him down on his bed and tried to soothe his stomach with a cold rag draped over it but it doesn’t help. Nat had to leave for her debriefing so Y/N decides to drop Steve at Wanda’s and Vision’s apartment. They walk down the floor and Y/N knocks. It takes just a few seconds as the door swings open and Vision stands in front of her. “Hello Vision. Is Wanda here, too?”

“Yes, she is.” He smiles at her but makes no motion to move or get her. “Erm. Can you get her?”

“Oh, sure.” He vanishes in the apartment, a moment later Wanda appears in the door frame. “Y/N. Nice to see you.”

“Hi Wanda. I wanted to ask you if you could look after Steve for a moment.” Wanda’s gaze switches down at a smiling Steve who’s holding one of Y/N’s hands. Then her eyes switch to Bucky who’s on Y/N’s other arm. She frowns at his shaking. “Is Bucky okay?”

“I don’t know. He’s complaining that his tummy hurts, so I wanted to visit Bruce or Helen to check him over.”

“Okay, then yes, of course I can watch over Steve. What do you say Steve? I got new colors we could try out.”

“Yes!” Steve jumps up and releases Y/N’s hand as he sprints into Wanda’s home. “Bye mommy!”

“Steve, be nice okay!” She shouts after him but gets no answer as the boy disappears behind a corner. Then she directs her gaze towards Wanda as she drapes the now free hand around Bucky as well. “Thank you, Wanda. It will hopefully not take long.”

“Don’t worry about that. He can stay as long as he needs to. Feel better, Bucky.” She brushes her hand through Bucky’s hair as he whimpers in pain. Y/N excuses herself and practically runs down to Bruce’s lab. Bucky still in her arms.

 

* * *

 

An hour later, it’s already six pm. Y/N carries Bucky back up to their apartment. Apparently, his stomachache doesn’t come from illness or crying. Instead, it’s from stress. And Y/N can feel where it does come from. She knows that Bucky is under stress since the plushie broke and that Steve ignoring him doesn’t help him. She places him into her bed. She has promised him that he can sleep with her that night, because this will hopefully help him. Bruce has passed her some medicine which she should give Bucky if he has trouble sleeping but as soon as Bucky lays under the covers, he’s fast asleep. Y/N kisses his cheek and strokes his bangs out of his face. Then she makes her way to Wanda’s to pick up Steve. “Mommy! Look what I made! It’s for you!” Steve runs up to her and shows her a picture. He has drawn Cloudy and James and they look actually really similar to their stuffed animals. “Wow, Stevie. That’s beautiful. We can pin it on the fridge with the magnet you made with Wanda last week, okay?”

“Yes.”

“Great.” She smiles down at her boy and takes his hand. “Let’s say goodbye to aunt Wanda.” They take their leave and as soon as they get home, Y/N makes some dinner for Steve while he changes into his pj’s. “Mommy, where is Bucky?”

“He’s sleeping in my bed. He’s sick, Steve.”

“That’s not fair. I want to sleep in your bed, too.” Steve whines and shuffles on his chair as he eats his bread. “Stop it, Steve. When you’re sick, you can sleep in my bed, too. You know that.” She’s silent for a second but then decides to talk to him about the fight. “Stevie. Why didn’t you forgive Bucky until now?”

“Because he’s mean. He hurt Cloudy.”

“He did, but he told you that he’s sorry. He even fixed the leg for you. But still you won’t forgive him.”

“No. I hate him.” Y/N sighs and lays one hand on Steve’s. “Steve, listen to me. I know that it hurt you. And I know you have every right to be mad. But I know that Bucky wanted to give Cloudy something. He wanted to surprise you. He didn’t mean to let happen what happened. He’s really sorry. And he apologized for it. You need a lot of courage for that and he was really brave to do it.”

“I’m brave, too.” Steve pouts and crosses his little arms on his chest. “I know you are. But do you know for what you have to be as brave as Bucky is?” Steve looks at her and shakes his head. “It’s part of life to fight. And I just told you that you have to be brave to apologize. But it’s part of life to forgive people, too. Especially if you love them. And that’s something where you have to be brave for, too. Just think about him. Because Bucky misses you very much and that is why he’s sick.”

“He’s sick because he misses me?”

“Yes. People can get sick if they are very sad, miss someone or have a lot of stress. And Bucky feels all three of them. He’s really sorry and he wants his brother back.” Steve looks down at his lap and mumbles something to himself. Then he looks up again. “I miss him, too.”

“I know.” She kindly smiles at Steve and takes him into her arms. “What are you going to do now?”

“’Dunno.”

“Okay. Let’s brush your teeth now. We can think of that tomorrow.”

It’s a while later that Y/N slips under her covers, Bucky’s back at her chest. He’s still sleeping deeply. She brushes through his hair for a while until she hears her door opening. She looks up and sees Steve shuffling in. His sheep and Bucky’s bear in his arms. Without saying anything he climbs up on her bed, crawls under the covers in front of Bucky and pushes both toys into Bucky’s arms. Then he pushes himself tighter to him until the two toys are practically crushed between the two boys and throw’s one arm around his brother. He whispers a silent “I love you” and closes his eyes. Y/N smiles at him and brushes through his hair, too. “I’m proud of you Stevie.”

 

The next day the two boys cry as each of them apologizes and everybody learns that nobody can really separate the two for the next few weeks, because they want to do anything together.

 


End file.
